


Shooting Sports

by Sermocinare



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened after that shooting lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Sports

Victor was panting, swallowing air in huge gasps, and if it weren't for the way he was practically glowing with life from the inside out Ethan might have been worried. This way, he just grinned, reaching over to ruffle the other man's hair.

Victor leaned his head into Ethan's hand for a moment, then gave him that adorable overexcited schoolboy grin again: „If I had known that it would be this much fun, I would have asked you for lessons on how to fire a gun a lot earlier.“

Ethan shook his head, laughing: „I really hope that wasn't supposed to be innuendo, because then it would've been terrible.“

Victor blinked, giving Ethan a somewhat confused look: „...no?“

„You really are one of a kind,“ Ethan said, shaking his head fondly. Then, he hoisted himself upright, looking around with a grin: „I think we better get dressed, before we get reprimanded for making too much noise again...“


End file.
